100 Moments of Extreme Awesomeness
by floopyrocks
Summary: I am taking Harvestmoonaddict's 100 theme challenge. The character? Only the most bestest awesomest character of them all!: Luke! :D Credit to Harvestmoonaddict
1. Intro

**Yes that's right! I, floopyrocks (yes I do rock), am taking Harvestmoonaddict's 100 theme challenge. My character? NONE OTHER THEN THE TOTTALY AWESOMEST OF THEM ALL! LUKE!**

**So ya enjoy the first one!**

Chapter 1: Intro

He liked to swing his axe. It was one of the few things he was good at. He would go to Fugue Forest every single day and chop down a couple trees for his pops carpentry shop. He knows that forest like the back of his hand. He would try to teach Bo all of his awesome skills but Bo would epicly fail like usual. He was born into the carpentry buisness. His pops was the proud owner of the shop. He lost his mother at the age of 12.

And that was how Luke liked to lived his life.


	2. River

Chapter 2: River

Luke thought about what Akari had told him. One river? And it connected to a bunch of other towns so that the Harvest Goddess could visit them all? To him it seemed improbable. To her it appeared to be as clear as day. The very thought of it just tangled up his mind. Yet here they were, talking about it with their toes hanging off the edge of the dock, looking off into the distant blue ocean. Akari ran a question through him. "Do you think that this ocean could connect with a bunch of other rivers?" Luke didn't know.


	3. A New Farmer

Chapter 3: A New Farmer

As Luke ran to Melody farm to meet the new farmer loads and loads of questions ran through his head rapidly. Is it a boy or girl? If a boy will he become my friend? Will he be nice? Is he mean like Gill? Luke stopped himself when he thought of Gill, his teeth clenched together in anger. Pushing that thought away he continued on. If it's a girl will she be nice? I hope she isn't snotty and mean like Selena.. Does she like the forest? What about bananas? Spinach? Tulips? And suddenly he saw her with apricot hair.


	4. Warmth

**Lets answer some reviews before we get started:**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: Thank you! I'm glad that you like it so far. I try my best I really do.**

**Violetfireflies: first of all LOVE your name! (I really like the song fireflies by Owl City too!). Second I thought that part was funny too! Thats why I put it in there. When I thought of it I just burst out laughing! XD**

**theatrelove123: Thank you so much for your comments. Do I really catch Luke in these snippets? I don't really know I guess its the readers opinion of whether or not I do. But I can see what you mean.**

**swingdancer23: I don't know about that sentence. I thought it was missing something but whatever! :) And yes my back story of Luke involves him losing his mother when he was like 12.**

**HarvestMoonAddict: First of all it's like such a big honor to get a review from you cause you're the one who is responsible for all of these.. well... I guess you could say 1 themed-100 worded-short mini oneshots. I'm glad that you and everyone else likes this! I shall continue on!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

Chapter 4: Warmth

Luke remembered his mother's warmth. Some memories were fuzzy and faded, while others were as bright as the sun. Luke hadn't felt his mother's warmth in 11 years yet now he felt it again. Warmth is a side effect of the common disease known as "love". Everyone who catches this disease is effected in a different way. But Luke always knew where this warmth came from. It came from Akari. Whenever they touched, whenever Luke gave her a welcome hug it was there. The warmth. It always shocked Luke when it was there because it felt similar to his mother's.


	5. Cloud Watching

Chapter 5: Cloud Watching

Where? In the middle of Flute Fields. Who? Luke and Akari. What? Watching the clouds together. How? Cause Luke asked Akari to watch them with him. When? Sometime. Luke liked the clouds because there were all different shapes, sizes, and types. There were wispy clouds, fluffy clouds, clouds that look so close that you could reach up into the sky and scoop the tiny little thing up into your hands. But what made it all better was that Akari was beside him the whole time, watching them with him. Luke pointed out shapes of clouds. It was near to bliss.


	6. Bell

**This chapter is a little something from one of my other stories called "My Heart Cries Out for You" so if you like this chapter go read "Going Bananas Over You" first, then "My Heart Cries Out for You" or else it won't make sense!**

Chapter 6: Bell

A bell. Because of the Purple Bell of Heart Akari is going to die if Luke doesn't collect 6 wishes in a week and ring the bell. Edge says that this is called the Purple Bell of Heart effect. Well its certainly effecting Luke. Luke remembered Edge's warning: "If Akari runs out of stamina then that's it. She's gone." Luke tensed up at the thought of Akari being gone. No. He couldn't live without her knowing that he failed her just because he couldn't get 6 wishes in a week and rang the stupid thing. He would hate him self.


	7. Love

Chapter 7: Love

Love. It was the one thing that Luke thought that he would never find. But he did. She was a farmer, he was well… Someone who loved to chop trees down. What more is there to say? He fell in love with her at first sight. He did everything he could to impress her. He gave up a lot just so he could love her and in return have some given back. At first she was oblivious to him, never smiling, barely even saying hello. But the day when Luke broke through that barrier, it was one of his happiest days.


	8. Cold

**Disclaimer: As I always say I don't own Harvest Moon. Ugh I get so tired of doing this that I'm thinking that I should hire someone to do it for me… wait a minute! *gets an idea* Oh Luke!**

Chapter 8: Cold

When the air starts turning chilly Luke doesn't mind. But when it starts to get so cold that he has to start wearing a jacket, then he minds. Luke never really liked cold and it never really liked him back. Playing in the snow was never a favorite. Luke always dreaded the Winter season because for some reason something bad happened every year during winter. The only good thing that's happened to Luke during Winter was when Akari came. It was like Spring 2 when she came but it still felt like Winter and for Luke that was close enough.

**Oh gosh I had a lot of trouble of limiting this one to 100 words. But I did it! I hope you like it! :D**

**-floopyrocks was here obviously.**


	9. Coffee

**Me: Ladies and gents! Put your awesome hands together for Luke, who is now my loyal servant!**

**Luke: Wuz up? So yup I'm gonna do Floppy-**

**Me: IT'S FLOOPY!**

**Luke: Sorry buddy! Floopy's disclaimer from now on. So expect some extreme awesomness! :D **

**Luke: floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon otherwise if she did she would own me *shudders at the thought*.**

**Me: *attacks Luke for a hug***

Chapter 9: Coffee

Luke had woken up extra early that morning to make some coffee for his pops. He wanted to impress his pops by making a good cup of coffee. Luke stood over the pot tossing random ingredients in. Coffee beans, perfect honey, good chocolate. Luke didn't hear the door to the bedrooms open behind him.

"Luke? What are you doing son?" Luke froze then turned around.

"I wanted to impress you by making a special cup of coffee for you!" He poured his concoction into cup and handed it to his pops. Dale took a sip and tried not to barf.


	10. The Perfect Gift

**Luke: floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon in anyway. **

**Me: Can i haz hug?**

***Luke smiles goofily* Luke: Sure! *we hug***

Chapter 10: The Perfect Gift

Luke stood there in awe at the gift that Akari had given him, It was so well thought out. It was… a banana.

"Thank you so much Akari," he said. It was the best thing that he had every gotten on his birthday and he wondered how she knew. How did she know that his most favoritest thing in the whole wide world of Castanet? Was it… a fansite? Luke shrugged the thought off and just enjoyed the moment.

Luke smiled and hugged Akari. She tensed up underneath him, but then relaxed underneath Luke's biggest bear hug ever. It was perfect.


	11. Fire

**Luke: In no way whatsoever does floopyrocks own Harvest Moon. *looks at me* Did I say that right?**

** *I nod* Me: Yup! Great job! *we hug and I melt under his awesomness***

As I ran on the familiar path to Melody Farm worried thoughts ran through my head. _I can't lose her the same way I lost my mother! I have to get there in time! But… what if I'm already too late? _I shook that thought out of my head. I **had **to stay positive. As I always liked to say with a smile included, "Negativity does you no good!"

When Bo told me that Akari's house was on fire I bolted out the door without a breakfast (a bad decision. I'm almost out of energy and that NEVER happens! [until now])


	12. Marriage

**Luke: I'm getting tired of saying this!**

** Me: but you have to!**

** Luke: Why?**

** Me: Cuz you're my loyal servant and if you don't I'll make Selena kiss you. *both shudder at the thought***

** Luke: floopyrocks doesn't own Harvest Moon, thank goddess.**

** Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

** Luke: N-N-nothing beeest frieeend!**

Luke sat in the chapel watching the wedding of his best buddy, Owen's, wedding with Kathy. He wondered, would he ever be up there? With someone that he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with? Luke looked around the chapel. He eyes first rested on his best friend (practically brothers), Bo. He smiled. Then his eyes flitted to Renee. She was cute but was already taken by Toby. As Luke's eyes searched the room he found everyone to be too old, taken or just well… a kid. Then his eyes finally rested on Akari. He smiled.


	13. Death is Cruel

**Luke: Do I HAVE to say this in EVERY single chapter?**

**Me: Yup! NOW READ IT!**

***Luke sighs* Luke: floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon in any way. She wish she did.**

**Me: YOU BET I WISH I DID!**

**Luke: ._.**

Chapter 13: Death is Cruel

Death was cruel. It had taken Luke's mother's life when he was only 12. It was 11 years ago…

It was a peaceful day on Castanet Island. Luke was strolling through Fugue Forest with his mother. They walked hand in hand as Luke's mother talked about how a tree's life cycle which. Luke still can't remember a single stage of a tree's life cycle today. All was quiet when suddenly there was a loud FLOOSH! And the forest around them had been ignited by fire. Luke felt his hand slip out of his mother's, for the last time. See? Cruel.


	14. Luke's Doppleganger

**For those who don't understand the title: **

**A doppleganger is a look-alike of someone.**

**Luke: This chapter is gonna be extreme!**

**Me: LUKE! Don't give anything away!**

***Luke sighs* Luke: Fine. Floopyrocks still does not own Harvest Moon. "The Extreme Axeman" was her idea though.**

Luke was walking towards the lighthouse when he saw Paolo looking at a small book. "Hey Paolo!" he said.

Paolo didn't look up from his book. "Hey Luke," he replied.

Luke came over and sat next to him. "What are you looking at?"

Paolo shut his book and gave it to Luke. The title said "The Extreme Axeman" On it was a picture of a superhero with a flaming cape and a very familiar something was wrapped around his head, covering everything but his eyes. Luke started to walk away with the book still in his hands. It was awesome.

**When I say, "it was awesome" I meant the book that Luke was holding. But seriously poor Paolo! Can anyone recognize who the "Extreme Axeman" is?**


	15. Silence and Apples

**Time to answer some reviews:**

**Wipe-your-tears: your humor cracks me up! XD**

**Hersheychocolate101: The Extreme Axeman is Luke's replica. That's why the theme for that chapter is Look-alike! :D**

**Me: And now lets listen to the weather with Luke.**

**Luke: Hello there! I'm Luke. Today the weather is going to be very sunny. There will be a slight breeze and-**

**Elli: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

**Luke: N-Nothing!**

**Elli: THIS IS MY SHOW! GET OUT!**

**Luke: floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon! K, bye! *runs out***

**Elli: Get back here you medlesome kid!**

Luke ran down the stairs one Thursday morning to find a note on the table.

_Luke and Bo,_

_I had to go to the city today to get some supplies. Be back later today._

_-Dale_

Bo came down the stairs and looked at Luke while he was holding the note. "What's that?"

"Pops went to the city today to get some supplies," Luke said. He opened the fridge and grabbed an apple for himself and Bo since pops usually made them breakfast. They sat down at the table and munched their apples in silence. For Luke it was too quiet.


	16. Life

"Luke! Where are we going?" Akari groaned. Luke was leading her somewhere and she didn't know where. Luke had his blue bandana tied around Akari's head so she couldn't see.

Luke led Akari into Fugue Forest. He got to where he wanted to and he removed Akari's bandana. Akari looked around. "This is where we first met," she said to herself.

She looked to Luke who had gone down on one knee and pulled out a blue feather. "Akari, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So… what do you say?"


	17. Night

**Luke: floopyrocks doesn't own Harvest Moon.**

**Me: If you review I will give you crackers! :D Cuz they're awesome! :3**

During the day he liked to swing his axe around. At night, he prowled through Fugue Forest like a tiger. Luke's pops didn't like it when he stayed up late but he didn't care. His pops did the same thing, going to Brass Bar late at night when Luke and Bo are supposedly asleep and coming back at like 1:00 AM ridiculously drunk.

Luke liked the forest at night. It was quiet and he loved how when a tree fell, it echoed. Luke proved the question: If a tree falls in a forest will anyone hear it? Yes, it is heard.


	18. Children

**TIME TO ANSWER SOME REVIEWS!:**

**ElitePeach34: Thanks! I appreciate the compliment! :D Luke does too!**

**Luke: YA! *fist pumps***

**HersheyChocolate101: Hm… I wonder too. **

***turns to Luke* Me: Hey Luke… What kind of stuff do you see when you're out late at night?**

***Luke thinks for a moment* Luke: Well… Lots of stuff. Bears, cubs, pandas (Me: WHAT?), Bees, trees, leaves, mushrooms, ferrets, TURTLES WHICH ARE TOTALLY AWESOME! (Me: ._.), and….. that's about it.**

**Me: o.O O.O O.o**

Chapter 18: Children

Luke looked at his children. For his pops it was hard to believe that he got married. For Luke it was hard to believe that he made it this far in life already. His two kids, a boy and a girl. They both looked just like him. The boy's name was Rory and he had short blue hair. The girl was older and her name was Ripple, her hair was very long. It was much longer then Akari's! Luke laughed at the thought. Akari and Luke decided to name both of their children with names that started with the letter "R".

**Luke: TURTLES RULE!**

**Me: say bye Luke…**

**Me and Luke: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**-The Extreme Axeman (AKA. LUKE!) AND Floopy - Luke wrote that… **


	19. Sun

**I had to type this up quickly because I'm going somewhere in a couple of minutes but I wanted to update my story. But let;s answer some reviews! :D**

** HersheyChocolate101: Yup. But we don't know if Luke is telling the truth or not.**

** Luke: But I am!**

** Me: I didn't say that you weren't. Just do the disclaimer!**

** Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 19: Sun

Luke paused to wipe beads of sweat from his cheeks. It was a scorching hot summer day, the hottest one so far in the season! And Luke was spending it chopping down trees in Fugue Forest. Luke took another swing at the tree in front of him and he dropped his axe in exhaustion. Luke felt himself starting to black out and the last thing he saw before he did was bright sunlight peeking through the leaves of trees.

Luke woke up in Choral Clinic. He asked Jin how he had gotten there.

"Akari brought you here all by herself."

**So that's it! Please R&R and thanks for reading! :D**

**Me and Luke: Have an extreme day!**

**-floopyrocks and Luke**


	20. Beach

**It's late at night and I'm prowling through the darkness of my house while my dad is snoring the night away. A typical night for me. Anyways here's the next chapter but let's answer some reviews first.**

**Luke: AWW! But do we have to?**

**Me: YES WE HAVE TO! **

**HersheyChocolate101: Will do, Choco! (can I call you that? I like giving out nicknames. Kind of like Luke! :D)**

**Me: Disclaimer time!**

**Luke: I'm not doin' anything after the way you talked to me.**

***I giggle* Me: You sound like Gill. Would you do the disclaimer for a… cracker?**

***Luke sticks his tongue out* Me: Okay then… how about a cookie?**

**Luke: Not in the mood.**

**Me: A banana?**

***Luke's eyes light up* Luke: floopyrocks doesn't own Harvest Moon. NOW GIMME!**

***I throw banana all the way to Canada***

**By the way sorry for long Author's note. I feel pretty random today! :3**

Chapter 20: Beach

Luke walked down the beach, his boots sinking more and more deeply into the sand with every step. His pops had yelled at him earlier in the day for something that he couldn't even remember doing. With his head down and watching his boots sinking into the sand, Luke almost stumbled and fell when he tripped over a foot.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" It was Akari. Luke quickly picked himself back up and smiled his signature goofy smile at her.

Akari rolled her eyes. "Can I sit with you?" Akari didn't respond but Luke sat anyways. They watched the waves.

**Okay I seriously don't like the ending here but whatever. **

**-Floopy and Luke**


	21. The Harvest Festival

**Luke can't do the disclaimer today cause he's somewhere out in Canada looking for his banana so I'm gonna do it.**

**Me: I don't own Harvest Moon, got it?**

Chapter 21: Harvest Moon

On a normal cold fall day Luke walked over to the Harvest Festival on Fall 27. Usually he never went because he had no interest in crops and vegetables and such but this year he had a reason, that reason had a name. It's name was Akari. When Luke got to Marimba Farm the place was deserted. There were left over streamers on the ground but that was the only sign that there had actually been a festival. Suddenly someone leapt on Luke and hugged him from behind. It was Akari and she had a big smile on her face.

** That's probably the happiest that Luke's ever seen Akari! **

** *Luke nods* Luke: Yup you're right.**

** Me: Hey you're back! Did you find your banana?**

** Luke: No. Thanks a lot! You owe me a bandana**

** Me: Whatever let's just close this chapter.**

** Me and Luke: Until next time! Byeeee!**

** -Floopy and Luke**


	22. Afraid For the First Time

**Review answer time!**

**Luke: Here we go again…**

***I smack Luke on the back of the head and we get started*.**

**Wipe-your-tears: that was a typo. It meant to say "banana."**

**Luke: Ya I still got my bandana. See? *holds his blue and his orange bandana up for you to see***

**ElitePeach64: Thanks again! I appreciate your review! :D**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: Thank the school day. I think up ALL of these ideas up during my classes.**

Chapter 22: Afraid for the First Time

A late cold Fall day, weak sunlight peeked through the trees letting the forest know that it was taking a break for the night. Luke was hammering away at a tree with his axe and with every THUNK! His stamina went with it. It had only been a week ago when he had fallen in the forest and Akari had come to his aid. He still remembered her worried face when she came to visit him. It still haunted his mind and it made him wonder. It almost made him afraid of what was going to happen next between them.


	23. Hate

**Sorry guys I was planning to answer all the reviews that were left in the last chapter but my dad yelled at me and told me to go to bed so I just posted it. I'm gonna finish up answering them here and LUKE IS NOT GOING TO COMPLAIN! YOU HEAR THAT LUKE?**

**Luke: Whatever.**

**HersheyChocolate101: It's okay! And you don't have to review for every single chapter. But it's greatly appreciated when you do! :D**

**Me: Oh wait… that was it.. XD oh well. And now we go to Luke with the disclaimer.**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon. She also told me to warn you about Gill's meanness in this chapter.**

Chapter 23: Hate

Hate. There was only one thing that Luke hated.

Luke walked into the Brass Bar. "Hey everyone," he said with almost no energy.

Kathy gave him a weird look. "You okay Luke?"

Luke nodded silently which was very unusual for him. Kathy went over to Luke and took him to empty table where no one would be able to hear them. "What's bothering you Luke?" she asked.

Gill's mean retorts never usually affected him but what he had said to him a couple days ago had. "Have you talked to your mother lately Luke? Oh wait! You can't, she's dead."

**GEEZ GILL! HOW CRUEL CAN YOU GET?**

**Gill: Oh I can do worse.**

**Me: -.- It was a rhetorical question. It wasn't meant to be answered…**

***Luke enters the room and sees Gill* Luke: Gill, get out now. **

**Gill: Why? You aren't the boss of me!**

***Luke looks like he wants to chop Gill's head off* Luke: NOW OR I'LL GO GET MY AXE!**

**Gill: I'm goin', I'm going. Wow Luke never knew you could be so assertive. *He leaves***

***Luke turns to me* Luke: Sorry you had to see that. **

**Me: Whatever let's just finish this chapter off. I don't think anyone wants to watch you and Gill fight.**

**Me: Bye.**

**Luke: See ya. **

**-Floopy and Luke**


	24. Birth

**No funny author's note today. -.- Not in the mood… Take it away Luke.**

**Luke: You're no fun today, Floopy. By the way she doesn't own Harvest Moon.**

**Me: Nope.**

**Luke: Okay seriously CHEER UP! *shoves some soda down my throat and I start bouncing off the walls***

**Luke: okay… baaaaddd idea…**

Chapter 24: Birth 

Luke worriedly paced around the lobby of Choral Clinic. He could hear screams full of pain coming from his wife in the back and he flinched at every one. _Is she okay? Why isn't this turning out quick? Has something gone wrong? _His thoughts were interrupted by Bo.

"LUKE!" he said trying to get his attention. Luke turned to him. "She'll be fine." Luke nodded.

Finally it was all over. Luke was called into the room and was told that it was a girl. Just like they had wanted. Akari held the new baby in her arms. "Name?" he asked.

"Ripple."

**This was really hard to limit to 100 words but I did it! I hope you like it! :D **

**Me and Luke: Have an EXTREME DAY! :D**

**-Luke and Floopy (Luke wrote that…)**


	25. Helping Out the New Farmer

**Luke: Floopy doesn't own Harvest Moon. By the way I'm making this chapter cause Floopy isn't in a good mood and I want to cheer her up and I gave her some pop earlier but… that didn't go over well… So anyways here is Chapter 25. GO READ IT! **

Chapter 25: Farmer

Luke smiled his goofy smile at the new farmer. She was cute.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Luke frowned. "This is how I always smile!"

Akari didn't reply. She just went back to watering her turnips.

"Do you want some help with that?" Luke asked.

Akari shoved the watering can into his hands without a second glance. "Take this and go water those tulips over there. I'm gonna' go plant some more seeds. DON'T MESS ANYTHING UP! GOT IT?"

Luke nodded and she walked away. He then used his really extremely awesome superpowers to-

**Me:** **LUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? **

** Luke: Typing up a chapter for you...**

** *I read the chapter and smile at Luke* Me: Nice job buddy.**

**Me and Luke: HAVE AN EXTREMELY AWESOME DAY! :D**

** -Floopy and Luke**


	26. Daily Meals

**Ok seriously there's like no one on! :( But then again I did have a half day of school today… even Luke was surprised when I came home early.**

** Luke: Ya! You interrupted my favorite episode of **_**Spongebob Squarepants**_**!**

** Me: Atleast I brought you home some lunch…**

** *Luke rubs his stomach and licks his lips with his tongue* Luke: Ya… It was gooood. I've never had a hamburger before. What are they made of?**

** Me: Luke you really don't want to know. Just do the disclaimer!**

** Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon. **

Chapter 26: Daily Meals

Luke sat hungrily at the table waiting for his food eagerly. When his pops placed a giant plate of waffles drowned in syrup in front of him he dug in. Scarfing down the waffles he stuffed himself till he was full.

Luke was chopping down trees in Fugue Forest. He stopped when he heard a low grumble. Nervous, he looked around only to realize that it was his stomach growling. Luke pulled a banana out of his pocket, peeled it, and started eating it.

Luke entered the Brass Bar. He ordered some Spinach Risotto and ate it eagerly. A good day.


	27. Red Hot

**Me: Here's the next chapter! Luke, disclaimer time!**

**Luke: Disclaimer… right… uh… what's a disclaimer again?**

**Me: -.- *I slap him on the back of the head***

**Luke: Oh yeah! Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Chapter 27: Red Hot **

The flush of red on the face. Cheeks suddenly growing red hot. The feeling of embarrassment and suddenly realizing that you just did the unthinkable, for a guy. That's how Luke felt when Akari suddenly asked him to go to the Moon Viewing Festival. And of course Luke said yes.

So there they were, sitting on a blanket and staring up at the starless sky and the bright moon. All was quiet and Luke wasn't how much longer he could take it, quietness. That is until Akari placed her hand on top of his. Luke swears it was no accident.

**That's it! I hope that you liked it! :D**

**Me and Luke: See Ya!**

**-Floopy and Luke**


	28. Sick in Bed

**I meant to answer some reviews in the last chapter but here we go! :D :**

**Wipe-your tears (chapter 18): I don't know. But what you talkin' about Willis? XD**

**Wipe-your-tears (chapter 19): XD Akari probably has work out sessions with Owen! LOL! X3**

**Wipe-your-tears (Chapter 20) : unfortunately for Luke, ya.**

**Wipe-your-tears (Chapter 23): ikr? I'll hug you Luke! *hugs Luke and Luke is like O.O***

**Wipe-your-tears (chapter 25): **

**Luke: From me being awesome!**

**Me: *rolls eyes***

**Wipe-your-tears (Chapter 26):**

** Luke: Well it was so all of a sudden… I just…**

** Me: Yup keep telling yourself that buddy! :D**

**Luke: floopyrocks doesn't own Harvest Moon.**

**Chapter 28: Sick in Bed**

With a mountain of tissues surrounding him, Luke blew more snot into another tissue and discarded it on the floor. Suddenly the door shot open and Akari entered. She held a bottle of medicine in one hand.

She walked over to Luke, pulled out a spoon from her pocket, poured some green liquid (also known as medicine to doctors) onto a spoon, and shoved it into Luke's mouth. "Don't complain. Just swallow," she instructed. Luke did as he was told and his face grimaced at the taste.

Akari shoved the whole medicine bottle into Luke's hands.

"But this stuff tastes terrible!" Luke complained.


	29. And it Went BOOM!

**Update time! :D Let's just go straight to the disclaimer!**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 29: And It Went BOOM!

The Summer Festival was almost over and the ending fireworks were about to start. Luke sat down on the beach and thought the earlier day's events.

_Akari looked really happy when she won the Fishing Festival and I came in 4__th__ place again, like I always do. But that doesn't matter, it was fun. _

Suddenly Luke's thoughts were interrupted by a big BOOM! Luke looked up in the night sky just in time to see a green firework illuminate the sky and the faces watching it. Luke looked to his left to see Akari's face light up blue. He smiled.

**Yeep that was hard to get down to 100 words. Well I guess that's why they call it a challenge! :D See you until next time! :D**

**Me and Luke: Byeezz! X3**

**-Floopy and Luke**


	30. Leaves and Pine Needles

**Me: Woo! Another update, another disclaimer! Right Luke?**

***Luke fist pumps* Luke: RIGHT! By the way Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 30: Leaves and Pine Needles

Luke buzzed through the forest early one morning. With his axe in hand he set a goal for a number of trees to cut. "Let's try for… 250 today," he said to no one in particular with a goofy grin on his face.

While he cutting down tree, after his axe hit the tree leaves fell down to the ground slowly and one landed in front of his face. He started to freak out. "AAH!" He flapped his arms and ran around in circles until he tripped and the leaf fell off. A pine needle stuck in his arm. He flinched.

**Gosh this was hard to break down to 100 words too. Oh well! :D**

**Me and Luke: See ya! :D**

**-Floopy and Luke**


	31. Is She Real?

**Okay since I haven't done anything during the weekend I decided to update this. :) And here is Luke with the weather. **

**Luke: Thank you Floopy and we are having some cold weather today. Tomorrow it will be down in 30's all day but the sun will be high up in the sky. There is a-**

**Elli: LUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

**Luke: Uh, Elli. We aren't in your studio anymore. We're doing our own weather forecast. **

**Elli: I know that! I'M NOT BLIND! And there shouldn't be any other weather shows other than mine!**

**Luke: But Elli we're only doing this for this Author's Note…**

**Elli: GET OUT! *she pulls out her large stick***

***Luke runs out* **

**Me: -.- K, since Luke is gone I guess I'll be doing the disclaimer…**

***Elli pushes me out of the way and has a big smile on her face* Elli: No let me do it! :D**

**Elli: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Sorry bout the long author's note. I'm kinda mad and I had to take my anger out on something. **

**Me: Sorry it had to be you Luke!**

**Luke in the distance: It's okay!**

Chapter 31: Is She Real?

Luke had never met the Harvest Goddess but he had been convinced that she was real. From everything that Akari had told him about her, she seemed as real as a cow.

One day as Luke and Akari sat in Brass Bar eating dinner together Luke asked, "Hey Akari what does the Harvest Goddess look like?"

Akari set down her fork. "She's really beautiful Luke but I'm too tired to describe her. Let's just say that she's really blue."

"Like she's really sad all the time?"

Akari started to describe her. Luke smiled. "You just described her."

Akari put her head down on the table. "Leave me alone."

**Ugh, again sooo hard to minimize to 100 words. But I did it! :D **

**Me: Bye!**

**-Floopy (Luke is somewhere [who knows where])**


	32. A Book?

**Yay! Update time! :D Disclaimer, Luke! :3**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon. Same thing I say everytime... THIS IS GETTING BORING!**

**Me: I agree!... KEEP DOING IT!  
>Luke: ._.<strong>

Chapter 32: A Book?

Luke happily ran over to his buddy Gill and put his arm around Gill's shoulder. "Hey Gilly! What's up buddy?" Luke felt Gill tense up underneath him.

"Luke. We are NOT 'buddies', I've told you this almost one-hundred times."

"Don't say that! Of course we're buddies!" Luke said with a happy grin plastered on his face.

Gill wriggled out from underneath Luke's shoulder. "Maybe if you picked up a book every once in a while you'd be smart enough to figure out that we are not buddies!" He stormed off. Luke watched him go.


	33. Wait What!

Chapter 33: Wait... What?

Luke wandered through Harmonica Town, searching for Akari. He finally found her talking with Maya.

"Hey Akari!" Luke yelled as he ran up to her. Maya left leaving Luke and Akari alone.

Akari gave Luke a mean look. "What do you want?"

Luke dug his hands into his pocket and pulled out a necklace that he had gotten made at the accesory store. "I.. I uh got this made for you. Here." He shoved it into Akari's hands and left her standing there, bewildered and confused.

As Luke ran he heard Akari shouting. "Wait... WHAT?"


	34. HELLO?

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 33: HELLO?

Luke walked into the Carpentry shop to find it empty. It was a Tuesday, not a Thursday. Luke looked around. For him the quietness and peacefulness that swimmed through the air was too much for Luke to take.

"Hello?" he yelled loudly. No answer. "HELLO?" he yelled again. Still nothing.

Luke ran into the back room where they slept to find Bo fast asleep in his bed. He ran over to Bo and shook him awake. "Bo! Why are you still asleep? It's like 10:00 AM!" he said.

"Luke, it's 4:47 AM, fall asleep."

**Here's another one! :D I did my best with serenity even though i don't know what it means... but this is what I think it means! :D So enjoy!**

**-Floopy and Luke**


	35. That's too much

Chatper 35: That's too much...

"Floopy that's too much food..."

"So what? I don't care! I can eat all of this!" Luke's younger sister, Floopy's, plate was piled high of atleast 15 pancakes. Luke was already done with his breakfast and was now watching his sister.

"Are you sure your eyes aren't bigger than your stomach?" Luke retorted. Floopy stuck her tongue out at Luke and Luke chuckled.

15 minutes later...

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"You were right," Floopy mumbled. She still had 7 pancakes left.

Luke grinned his goofy grin and fist pumped the air.

**So I decided that I'm going to start putting Luke's younger sister, Floopy, in these oneshots. You will see Floopy in "Oblivious To You" but I'm going to include her in some of these anyways.**


	36. The Sprites are Running a Marathon

**Me: More updates! Yay! :D**

**Luke: Disclaimer dance time?**

**Me: DISCLAIMER DANCE TIME!**

***Me and Luke start dancing wildly and randomly to "Ravers in The UK" by Manian* Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon! :D**

Chapter 36: The Sprites are Running a Marathon

Luke shook Floopy's bed. "Come on Floops! Theres a marathon of Sprite Rangers on today! And it starts like RIGHT NOW!" he said excitedly. He just couldn't contain his excitement.

Floopy shot up. "A marathon? Of Sprite Rangers?" A big grin spread across her face and she ran out of the room as fast as a cheetah.

Luke found his sister sitting infront of the TV (a little too close). He watched as the bright colors of the TV danced in Floopy's eyes.

"C'mon! Sit! It's about to start!" Floopy said smiling.

**So that's it! :D Have a good day! **

**Me and Luke: See ya!**

**-Floopy and Luke**


	37. Stop Giving Me the Cold Shoulder

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 37: Stop Giving Me the Cold Shoulder

Floopygrabbed her axe and headed for the door. "I'm heading out," she called.

Luke picked his head up from his work. "Floopy, you got grounded. You can't go out!"

Floopy turned around, enraged. She slammed her axe on the desk that Luke was working on and stomped into the back room.

Later that day...

"So Floopy how was your day?"

Floopy acted as if she didn't hear Luke. She dug into the spinach risotto that Dale had placed onto the table.

"Floopy? Are you just going to give me the cold shoulder?" Luke asked. Floopy didn't reply and Luke hated it when someone refused to talk.

**Ugh... This challenge is much harder than I thought! Oh well. It's really fun! :D**

**Me and Luke: Bye! :3**

**-Floopy and Luke**


	38. Field Of Awesomness

**Me: Another update! **

**Luke: Right! Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 38: A Field Of Awesomeness

Luke went to go visit Akari. When he arrived at her farm he was surprised to find her whole farmland filled with full-grown tulips, Luke's favorite flower. Akari walked up from behind him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Do you like it? They're for you," she said softly.

Luke bolted toward the flowers and threw himself into the meadow, accidentally trampling some flowers in the process. He sniffed the flowers, the smell enveloped him and it brought him into another world. Akari joined him, laying next to Luke in the field of flowers. They watched the clouds. Awesome!


	39. Wake Up Birthday Call

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 39: Wake Up Birthday Call

Grabbing a flashlight, Luke slowly approached the door. He opened it with a _CREEEAAAK! _Luke flinched at the noise and flipped around to make sure Bo was still asleep, he was. Sighing in relief, Luke walked out the door and started making his way to Akari's farm. He entered Akari's house (she never locked it anyways) and went over to Akari, who was sound asleep in her bed.

He shook her awake. "Akari! Wake up!"

Akari turned to Luke with her eyes half open. "What Luke?"

Luke smiled goofily. "Happy birthday!"

Akari groaned and rolled back over onto her side.

**-Floopy and Luke**


	40. Hey Bo! Wanna Join Me?

**Luke: This chapter is gonna be really awesome! :D**

**Me: YA!**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 40: Hey Bo Want to Join Me?

One morning Luke woke up to a great sight. He bounced over to window and smiled bigger than he ever had before. Infront of him lay the most colorful display of colors all mishmashed together. "Gotta get outside, gotta get outside, GOTTA GET OUTSIDE!" he yelled. He could NOT contain his excitement. He bolted out the door and heavily breathed the air in.

Bo and Floopy followed more slowly. Bo chuckled. "Looks like someone has Spring Fever!"

Floopy laughed too. "Ya!"

Luke started skipping merrily thorugh the meadow of tulips on Akari's farm. He had a big goofy grin on his face.

Bo and Floopy eyes almost popped out. "Ok, now thats just wierd."

"Hey Bo! Want to join me?"

"NO!"


	41. There is Still Hope

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 41: There Is Hope

"OH-MI-GOSH GILL THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"Luke..."

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"LUKE!" Gill stopped Luke, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Just because almost all of the bells have disappeared doesn't mean that it is the end of the world." Gill sighed and let Luke go. He held up a fist. "We still have the Blue Bell of Water and no one knows the location of the Purple Bell of Heart, its possible it hasn't been stolen. Yet." He opened his closed fist to reveal a small blue key.


	42. Finn is a Pumpkin

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 42: Finn the Pumpkin

"Luke would you like some pumpkin pie?" Akari asked as she pulled a freshly baked pie out of the oven.

Luke was munching on a banana. "Nah."

"Would you like some more salty roasted pumpkin seeds?"

"No thanks."

"Pumpkin Juice?"

"Nope."

"Hey Luke?"

"Ya?"

"I'm sick of pumpkins."

Akari nodded. "Ya, me too. They follow you everywhere."

"Kind of like Finn?"

"FINN IS NOT A PUMPKIN!" Luke chuckled. "He just dressed like one." Luke burst out laughing on Akari's sofa.


	43. Can You Hear My Heart Breaking?

**Luke: I hate this chapter.**

**Me: I'm so sorry Luke but the theme of this chappie is annoying... so this is what I came up with.**

**Luke: but did you have to hurt me so much?... punching me in the process of typing it? *i shrug***

***Luke rolls his eyes* Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 43: Can You Hear My Heart Breaking?

It first came from Gill.

"Luke you're so annoying!"

Then it came from Chase.

"Leave me alone Luke you're being too annoying."

Next up was his best friend, Kathy.

"You're annoying me to oblivion Luke! Stop it!"

Even from Bo, his almost brother.

"Luke, please stop it, you're annoying me."

And it came from Floopy too.

"You're so annoying. You know that?"

It practically broke his heart when his girlfriend did it too.

"Luke just please leave me alone. I'm having a really bad day and you're annoying."


	44. You Okay Akari?

**Me: continuning from Chapter 21!**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon. **

Chapter 44: You Ok Akari?

Luke smiled at Akari. "You look happy! Did you win anything?"

Akari burst out laughing and stopped minutes later. "Nothing! I won nothing!"

"Then what's so funny about it?"

"The fact that I worked so hard to get a stupid shining yam and a stupid shining grape and a tulip to enter in the three contests! I still didn't win anything!" she said without stopping smiling.

"Well did you atleast get 2nd or 3rd place?"

Akari shook her head and started laughing again. "Nope!"

"You okay Akari?"

"Yup!"


	45. Mister Cuddlyhugs

**Luke: floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 45: Mister Cuddlyhugs

Luke was 7 when he lost his best friend.

He woke up one morning to find that he just wasn't there. He ran around the house, searching for it in a panic.

"Have you seen Mister Cuddlyhugs?" he asked his pops. His pops shook his head and Luke returned to frantically searching for his teddy bear.

His teddy bear was never found. And 7 years later Luke learned the truth about where his friend had gone.

"Luke, do you remember when you had Mister Tiddlywinks?"

"Mister Cuddlyhugs but go on."

"Well I accidently chopped his head off one day."

"NOOOOOOO!"


	46. How Long Have I Got?

**Luke: I like this chapter!**

**Me: SO DO I! XD **

**Luke: floopyrocks does not own Harvset Moon.**

Chapter 46: How Long Have I Got?

Luke and Akari sat on the edge of the dock in Harmonica Town. "Akari have you ever eaten worms?" he asked.

Akari looked at him, disgust and horror filling her face. "That's disgusting Luke! Why would I eat worms?"

Luke giggled mischieviously. "Because its a Harmonica Town ritual. Maybe you should start!" He pulled a worm out of pockets and Akari toppled over and into the water. She resuraced a second later with an enraged look on her face.

"Don't ever scare me like that!" Suddenly Akari realized what Luke had said. "How long have I got?"

"Till the Spring Festival!"

"I BETTER RUN!" she started to swim away as Luke burst out laughing and fell into the water himself.


	47. ARE YOU MENTAL?

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 47: ARE YOU MENTAL? 

"I can't believe you're making me do this!"

"It's ritual, Akari! You have to do it!" Luke said as he placed full of slimy wriggling worms infront Akari. He still couldn't believe that Akari had believed him when he told her that eating worms was a Harmonica Town ritual.

Akari gulped nervously. She grabbed a handful of worms, brought them up to face and lingered for a moment before shoving them into her mouth.

Luke did his best not to laugh. This was like a fantasy for Luke. He STILL couldn't believe that Akari had believed him.

Bo entered the room and groaned. "Akari, he's pulling your leg spit the worms out!"

"ARE YOU MENTAL?" she screamed at Luke.


	48. Loudfire

**Luke: This is a continuation of Chapter 47 and Chapter 46. Enjoy!**

**Me: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon... **

**Luke: wait a minute...**

**Me: I think we got our roles mixed up...**

Chapter 48: Loudfire

Akari walked up to Luke the next day. "Luke?"

"That's my name don't wear it out!" He said as he piled some wood.

Akari giggled. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I kind of freaked out."

"Names... why are they so important?"

"Although what you did WAS really mean."

"I mean seroiusly! why can't names be something cool like two names put together?" Luke asked.

"LUKE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

"If I could choose my name I would be... Loudfire!"

"Well... that does suit you..." Akari mumbled.

"I know right?"


	49. Get Out!

**Luke: this whole chapter is practically FULL of dialogue! Hit it Luke!**

**Me: With pleasure Floops! floopyrocks does not Harvest Moon.**

**Luke:...**

**Me:...**

**Luke: WE DID IT AGAIN! **

Chapter 49: Get out!

Luke was sitting in Akari's living room watching a new episode of _Sprite Rangers. _Akari came in and sat next to him.

"You know Luke the Sprite Rangers?"

"Ya?"

"They're real."

Luke looked at her. "Get out!"

"But this is my house, Luke."

"Sorry I meant 'NO WAY!'"

"It's true. You see the orange one?"

"Ya."

"His name is Finn. And he follows me everywhere."

"Then where is he now?"

"He's playing with the purple Harvest Sprite, Edge."


	50. And That Means

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 50: And That Means...

Luke peered out othe window one morning and was greeted by an endless land of white, almost blinding snow. He thought for a second.

"Winter means snow and snow means one thing..." Luke suddenly leapt out of chair, having an "Ah-ha!" moment he lifted his index finger up in the air and smiled really big.

"Robert Frost, the traveling snowman!" Luke bolted out the door and started running all the way to Akari's house.

Bo came in the room, noticing Luke was gone he looked at Dale.

"Something about a snowman," Dale mumbled.


	51. Chasing Squirrels

**Hey guys! I've been super busy lately so I got a new assistant. Say hi Kurt!**

**Kurt: Hello. **

**Luke: we're both going to do the disclaimer!**

**Me: whoever gets to it first. **

**Kurt: Floopyrocks does not own harvest Moon.**

**Luke: WHAT? AWW! DANG IT I MISSED IT!**

Chapter 51: Chasing Squirrels

Luke grabbed Boss's leash. "Boss! Time to go for a walk!" Boss barked happily and Luke hooked the leash to his collar.

Strolling through Harmonica Town Boss barked at everything. All of a sudden a squirrel ran by them.

Boss shot after it like a fat girl chasing a floating donut.

Luke finally caught up to Boss, who had somehow ended up at the Carpentry. "Animals are a handful," Luke said.

"Tell me about it," Bo who had walked up next to him, replied.

Luke nodded and they watched as Boss ran around in circles.


	52. A Mermaid?

**I'm updating as much as I can during school today cause I'm grounded when I get home... so hit it Kurt!**

**Kurt: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 52: A Mermaid?

Luke cast his fishing rod over the bridge's edge and waited to hear the _Plop! _as it hit the water.

He relaxed when it reached his ears, laying back and waiting for a tug on the line.

A short pull and Luke jumped into action. He gripped the fishing rod with both hands and started reeling it in. When he thought he almost had it... the line snapped!

Luke groaned and looked at the broken fishing line. His eyes looked back at the water. His eyes watched as a tail flopped against the water and disappeared under the water.

_What did I just see?_


	53. Can You Get Me That?

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 53: Can You Get Me That?

"Luke can you grab me that box of tissues right there?"

That was Floopy. She was sitting at the table slowly eating her breakfast (A pancake meaning one. How can someone only eat ONE PANCAKE?) and the tissue box was only a couple inches infront of her. She could easily get up and get it.

Luke handed it to Floopy. "Here you go."

* * *

><p>"Can you grab me my axe?"<p>

Floopy again. She was 3 feet away from her axe.

Luke groaned. "Floopy, you're right there. I'm not your butler, stop acting like a princess!"


	54. I Don't Need Sleep!

**Kurt: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 54: I Don't Need Sleep!

"Luke you need to go to bed."

Luke fist pumped the air, the room surrounding him was dark but the TV infront of him luminated the room, making Luke's face glow. "I don't need sleep!"

Dale rolled his eyes and went off to bed.

The Next Day...

Luke stumbled over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Don't need any sleep now?" Dale taunted.

But Luke didn't respond. He had laid his head down on the hard cold surface of the table and had fallen asleep.

Bo came into the room. "Hope that teaches him a lesson for once."


	55. To Harmonica Town!

**Luke: A continuation of Chapter 52. **

**Kurt: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 55: To Harmonica Town!

"Luke there's no such thing as a mermaid."

"Yes there is! I was fishing over by the Waterwheel and I saw something with a really big tail, it was colorful and scaly!" Luke exclaimed.

"That could've been anything!" Akari replied. Luke grabbed Akari's wrist and started dragging her all the way to Harmonica Town.

"Luke! Where are we going?" Akari complained.

"To Harmonica Town's own fishery! We're going to go ask Toby!" Luke exclaimed excitedly.

"Ask Toby what?"

"If he's seen a mermaid. Duh!" Luke replied.


	56. Psycological Problems

**Kurt: A continuation of Chapter 56.**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 56: Psycological Problems

Luke and Akari burst into the quiet fishery. They ran into the backroom to find Toby either napping on his bed or just staring up at the ceiling (They couldn't tell).

Toby slowly leaned forward. "Hey guys. What do you need?"

"Have you ever seen a mermaid?" Luke blurted out.

Toby scratched his head in confusion. "No... but my friend from another island says he is married to one... Although they do say that he has psycological problems too..."

"But more importantly DO THEY EXIST?" Luke shouted into Toby's face.

Toby shrugged. "It's plausible."


	57. Challenge Accepted

**ELLO!**

**Me: Geez I disappeared for awhile didn't I? Sorry bout that! :3 **

**Luke: floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 57: Challenge Accepted<span>

A small boy with tan skin and blue hair strolled into town. He was only 8 as he looked around his new surroundings. As he kept walking he passed by a Clothes shop where a young girl with pink pigtails was cleaning the windows.

Luke saw a boy sitting on the edge of a dock. he had blonde hair. He walked over to him and smiled. "Hi there! I'm Luke! Want to be friends?"

The boy glanced at Luke. "No."

Luke grinned.

_Challenge accepted, _he thought. Let's do this.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like reading about young Luke! :3 <strong>

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt**


End file.
